


ART for: Getting To You In A Flash

by cassandrasfisher



Series: Cassandra's Art For: [41]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 22:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14704035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: Barry Allen is a freshly certified paramedic who receives a less than welcoming reception his first day on the job.





	ART for: Getting To You In A Flash

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Getting To You In A Flash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690367) by [Marvelqueen14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelqueen14/pseuds/Marvelqueen14), [meowitskatmofo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowitskatmofo/pseuds/meowitskatmofo). 




End file.
